La niña de papá
by AsHeLy-Marron
Summary: Nadie podía lastimar a su niña, sin que él tomara cartas en el asunto, todos los sabían... Pero los niños no son cocientes de los peligros que imponen los adultos. [Drabble hecho para la actividad: " El mejor asesino"-del foro: "Los Amigos Del Árbol Feliz]


**:::Disclaimer::: Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece, sus dueños son MondoMedia.**

**:::Actividad::: El mejor asesino.**

**:::Forum:::** **Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz**

**:::Personajes:::Cub & Flippy/Fliqpy**

**La niña de papá.**

Sus ojos brillaron con un brillo intenso, abrazador, al ver la pequeña rodilla ensangrentada de la pequeña ante él. De una manera, dulce como paternal beso su frente con consuelo, mientras la alzaba entre sus brazos. Su melena se corrió por entre sus dedos al él acariciarla con delicadeza, calmando su llanto desgarrador como infantil. Dándole de alguna manera calma a esa pequeña princesa, que admiraba.

-Ya, ya. Fue solo un golpecito- intento no mostrar una mueca preocupada, escondiéndola en una sonrisa consoladora.

-M-me due…le, papí- Balbuceo con su voz algo ronca ante el llanto.

-¿Qué paso, corazón?- hablo cariñosamente su esposa levantándose rápidamente de esa banca blanca en donde minutos atrás, los dos admiraban a su niña jugar en ese parque de juegos.

-C-cub…me tiro…-al parecer el dolor y el llanto aumentaba, entando en los brazos de Flaky, por lo que él la sostuvo nuevamente meciéndola con tranquilidad.

-S-seguramente..ha sido un accidente…-Flippy, no sabía si ella intentaba calmar a su hija o a él, sin embargo la ignoro olímpicamente. Miro sobre su hombro aquel niño, que jugaba alegremente con otros niños de su edad, a pocos metros de él, el "estereotipo de padre perfecto" lo miraba con un orgullo. Repulsivo. ¡Tan orgulloso que estaba de su bastardo!

Bajo, su actual mirada dorada, hacia esa suave piel rasgada. Bajo una rodilla al suelo, mientras la sentaba sorbe la banca, rasgo con sus dientes un pedazo de la manga del suéter verde que traía amarrado en la cintura. Escucho a su esposa suspirar a su espalda, mientras le extendía una pequeña botella de agua mineral.

-Ten…limpia la herida antes de que se infecte.-Sin sacar su visión de la rodilla de su hija, frunció su ceño molesto. En una ciudad como la que vivía, una insignificante herida como esa podía matar a una persona fuerte y con defensa alta. Entonces…¿Cómo no matar a una niña?

Él no quería que su hija tuviera su primera muerte, teniendo apenas tres años. No claro, que no.

-¿Qué les parece ir a comprar un helado?- mostro una sonrisa tan cautivadora como dulce, noto la mirada entrecerrada de Flaky, sin embargo la emoción de su hija opaco esa leve sospecha de su rostro bello.

-Yo tengo que ir a hacer unos papeles cerca de aquí. Las veré en casa, más rato.- Beso a su esposa con una emoción calida, mientras dejaba en su mano una suma de dinero.- Quiero un helado de menta- roncamente susurro a su oído besando el ovulo de su oreja.

-¡Si papi!- grito su hija besando su mejilla sonriendo con inocencia absoluta. Él rio bajito mientras las veía marchar.

Su mueca se desfiguro eclipsando, de alguna manera, el rostro fino de un demonio en plena cacería. Si algo tenía que admirar de ese estúpido de Pop, era la buena suerte con la que corría normalmente. El hecho de dejar a su hijo, solo, en una plaza solitaria, estando a punto de oscurecer, le había salvado el trasero de alguna manera.

El mocoso asqueroso, elevo su rostro hacia él cuando la sombra de su cuerpo gigante tapo la luz de su trabajo. Rápidamente atrapo esa pequeña palita roja con la que escarbaba en el cajon de arena, no dudo ni un segundo al introducir ese objeto en la cornea de su ojo izquierdo.

Lo escucho chillar, sollozar, asqueado vio esos mocos que caían de su nariz, con el pequeño rastrillo rasgo el puente de esa pequeña nariz. La sangre era una dulce caricia en su mejilla al salpicar con tanta fuerza. Rio alegre al notar como su pequeño y suave cuello se quebraba bajo la fuerza de su mano derecha. Ese pequeño rostro desfigurado se ladeo a un lado ante la existencia de las vertebras rotas, pero aun seguía con vida. Lo escuchaba gemir, una sonrisa macabra mostro sus dientes amarillentos, al arrancar esas venas gruesas de su garganta.

Su sangre virgen e inexistente de maldad, cayó en esa arena tiñéndola de un color tan hermoso como el rojo. Tomando esos sedosos cabellos entre sus dedos, clavo ese cuerpo sobre uno de los juegos de colores alegres. Desapareciendo de ese lugar tarareando una cancioncita alegre, un helado de menta lo esperaba en su hogar.

* * *

_**Me siento una maldita enferma, solo por el hecho de matar a tan inocente criatura (o.o)...**_

_**Pero en fin, aquí esta el asesinato del inocente Cub!...Pobre bebito, :(**_

_**Bien, espero seguir leyendo como asesinan a los personajes que quedan. ¡Animencen! :)...(No diré que se siente bien, porque me clasificaran como una trastornada mental ._.) jaja XD...Sino para ayudar, al foro. :D**_

_**¡Gracias por dejarme participar! :D**_


End file.
